Casshern
Casshern (キャシャーン-Kyashān) The protagonist of the series. In this latest incarnation,he was originally a subordinate of Braiking Boss and the strongest warrior in his robot army; with an advanced cybernetic body and quick reflexes, he can destroy any opponent he comes across. Casshern was ordered by Braiking Boss to assassinate Luna. However, this act triggered a cataclysmic event and he disappeared. Returning hundreds of years later with no memory of who he was, he somehow holds the ability to painfully regenerate from any injury and goes violently berserk when incited. While he travels to discover what has happened, and to redeem himself, he encounters people who have been affected by the cataclysm. He is also confronted by many others who attempt to kill him under the belief that devouring him will save them from ruination. Casshern Robot hunter Enslaved by an army of rebellious super robots originally designed to help civilization avert a complete ecological cataclysm, mankind's only hope is Casshan, a legendary hero who wages a solitary war to defeat the NEOROIDS and restore the Earth to its rightful order. Ironically, Casshan's father is the same scientist who engineered the race of super androids now threatening to destroy all of mankind. On a crusade to clear the name of his father, Casshan must sacrifice his own humanity in order to attain the powers he needs to defeat mankind's powerful enemies. However, Casshan's power does not come without a price. Haunted by the memories of his murdered mother and forced to deal with a super robot that has absorbed and now manipulates the consciousness of his father, Casshan must put aside his own emotions and fight to preserve the survival of the human race. Casshern Sins Created as a reboot of the Casshern franchise, Casshern Sins tells the story of a world where robots subjugated humanity after becoming self-aware. Their leader, Braiking Boss, ruled over the world with an iron fist. One day, a mysterious girl named Luna is summoned by the people, in order to bring the salvation of mankind. Fearing her as a potential threat, Braiking Boss sent three of his most powerful cyborg warriors to dispose of Luna: Casshern, Dio, and Leda. Casshern, the strongest warrior, manages to track down and kill Luna. However, this triggers a cataclysmic event which sets into motion the end of the world. Hundreds of years later, the world's atmosphere is filled with poison, and, due to the inability of most remaining humans to reproduce, as well as the constant threat posed by the robots, humanity is on the brink of extinction.3 Robots fare little better, fearing death as much as humans do: the poisonous environment quickly causes their mechanical bodies to rust and corrode, forcing them to constantly replace their damaged parts, if spare parts in good condition can even be found. In this wretched time and place, Casshern, who had disappeared following the assassination of Luna, returns with no memory of who he is or what he had done. As he embarks on a journey to find out the truth about himself, Casshern will discover his true purpose and destiny.3 Abilities and powers Casshern is superhumanly strong, able to lift thousands of pounds and decimate large robots in a few blows. He can move fast enough so that he appears to warp-he is also very agile and can perform various acrobatic maneuvers. He is a skilled fighter, and can defeat hordes of enemies at once. Casshern is durable, able to take powerful blows as well as slashes and stabs and continue fighting. In one instance, he was impaled in three different areas before defeating his opponents. He has a healing factor, which activates after a delay. It heals any wounds in moments, and appears to cause serious pain to Casshern. He has healed from dozens of slash wounds, and once was impaled completely through his chest. Randomly during battle, Casshern enters a berserker state in which he performs to the fullest of his abilities and does not stop or hold back until his enemies are destroyed. He seems to enter this when his life is in serious danger, after a prolonged amount of time fighting, or when angry. While in berserker mode, his eyes glow a bright red 2201147-casshern_sig1.gif|Casshern In Berserk